1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to splicing apparatus and techniques for Splicing rope such as hemp, sisal and nylon and more particularly, to a splicing apparatus and method for covering a nylon rope splice with a rubber sheath to minimize wear in the area of the splice.
One of the problems which is realized in the use of ropes which have been spliced is the rapid wearing of the rope at the spliced area, since the splice is slightly larger than the rope itself. Accordingly, movement of the rope through pulleys, sheaves and similar working apparatus causes the splice to wear more rapidly than the non-spliced areas of the rope because of the additional pressure exerted on the splice. This problem is particularly troublesome in the paper manufacturing business where nylon ropes are extensively used in the paper-making process. Since the ropes must traverse numerous pulleys and other devices in the course of travel through the paper-making apparatus, considerable down-time and labor is realized when the ropes break and then break again at the spliced areas. It is cost-prohibitive to replace each rope without splicing, so the ropes must be periodically spliced at each break and rebreak, a procedure which is costly in terms of labor and lost production time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sisal, hemp and nylon ropes are typically spliced by hand, joining the severed segments in a weaving or plating operation. These splices are necessarily larger in diameter than the rope segments which have been spliced and traversal of the spliced areas through apparatus such as pulleys and sheaves causes excessive wear at the enlarged splices, thereby effecting frequent additional breaks at the spliced areas.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved rope splicing apparatus and method for splicing rope such as sisal, hemp and nylon rope.
Another object of the invention is to provide a splicing apparatus for splicing nylon rope and covering the splice with a rubber sheath to protect the splice.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for supporting rope segments to be spliced and subsequently covering the splice with an adhesive and a rubber sheath to better facilitate movement of the splice through pulleys and other apparatus and prolonging the life of the splice during various industrial operations involving the spliced rope.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a splicing apparatus for supporting and positioning nylon rope segments to be spliced, which apparatus includes a wheeled frame fitted with three upward-standing, spaced rope clamps for clamping two segments of the nylon rope in facing relationship to be spliced and further including an apparatus for removably mounting a dowel to facilitate placement of a rubber sleeve on the dowel, rolling the rubber sleeve in "donut" fashion from the dowel to a plastic transfer tube and subsequently mounting the transfer tube in the middle rope clamp for receiving one of the rope segments, splicing the rope by hand, applying glue to the splice and rolling the donut-shaped rubber sleeve onto the splice as a sheath to protect the splice from wear.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method for splicing three-strand nylon rope and protecting the splice from wear, which method includes the steps of providing a splicing apparatus for supporting a pair of nylon rope segments to be spliced in splicing configuration, inserting a rubber sleeve on a dowel, inserting a plastic transfer tube on the dowel to the rubber sleeve, rolling the rubber sleeve in "donut" fashion from the dowel onto the transfer tube, mounting the transfer tube in a rope clamp to receive one of the rope segments to be spliced, splicing the rope by hand, applying glue to the splice, rolling the donut-shaped rubber sleeve from the transfer tube onto the splice to cover and protect the splice and removing the plastic transfer tube from the spliced rope.